


Down a Rabbit Hole (StadexReader)

by KionKat



Series: Boyfriend to Death One Shots [5]
Category: Boyfriend to Death (Visual Novels)
Genre: Abuse, Gaslighting, Horror, Mental Abuse, Multi, Physical Abuse, Psychological Trauma, Rape/Non-con Elements, Romance, Torture, Trauma, Twisted Romance, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:41:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22805041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KionKat/pseuds/KionKat
Summary: You met him in a dream
Relationships: Strade (BTD/TNR)/Reader
Series: Boyfriend to Death One Shots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1639462
Kudos: 16





	Down a Rabbit Hole (StadexReader)

You didn't quite remember where you were, only a vague memory of falling down a hole and the throbbing pain coursing through your body to remind you that it hadn't been a dream. You slowly sat up, groaning as you straightened your school garments and struggled to stand. _Mother is going to kill me_ , you thought with a bitter shutter as you beheld your surroundings. 

You were definitely in a strange and unusual place, looking around at the giant fantasy like forest around you. You looked above, instead of seeing dirt seeing a twilight sky, painted in uncanny likeness to a world of your dreams. "Curious," You muttered as you slowly limped forward on the dirt path. 

You called desperately for help as you continued deeply into the woods, watching as butterflied made of sweet bread fluttered past you and the trees glowed, their creaks seeming to be whispers instead of noise. You cursed your own curiosity for choosing to chase a strange looking fox in a suit and a stopwatch, complaining and whining about being late. The memories came flooding back to you, and you scolded yourself further for falling down the rabbit hole. Perhaps you were dreaming, you hoped silently. 

You began to panic as you only became more lost, the forest's path leading you into twists and turns that seemed to lead you in circles to the same crossroad. Upon the third time reaching the same landmark, you felt yourself begin to break from the pressure and anxiety of a strange and unknown place. You sat on a seat-sized mushroom that was comfortable and cushioning, hanging your head and allowing tears to fall quietly. 

"Oh dear, Oh dear..." You pulled your knees to your chest as you began rocking back and forth. You watched as some rabbits, with elk horns above their ears, stopped to watch you in your breakdown, highly expressive faces showing soft sympathy for your predicament. "It seems I'm hopelessly lost, friends." You reached your hand out, gently stroking the leader's head. "I feel as if I've gone completely mad!"

"We're all quite mad down here." The deep voice of the stranger sent the jackalopes running, look of fear on your face. Even the trees seemed to quiet their whispering as a shadow of a man began to appear in the tree above you. You gasped as he seemed to materialize from thin air, his haunting cat like eyes and mischievous smile before all else. 

He had brown hair that fell almost to his shoulders, slightly curled at the ends. It looked like it hadn't been washed in a while; in fact, his entire body seemed to be greasy and unkempt. He had short brown stubble on his chin and jaw, along with thick eyebrows. His smile was unnaturally cheery; but perhaps the strangest part was the striped cat ears and tail. 

"Who...Are you?" You struggled, voice wavering as you spoke. He rose a thick eyebrow, quirking his head as his ears twitched softly. 

"I'm Strade! Although, some prefer to call me the cheshire cat," He said rather cheerfully. He swung down from the tree, landing on his feet and kneeling beside you. His face came extremely close to yours, sniffing you and licking his lips. You turned your face away, face hot and pink. "But you... You may call me Strade. And you are?"

"(y/n)..." you muttered as he softly licked your cheek, tasting you and chuckling softly. 

"Wow, you look fun. Boring to talk to, but fun." He purred, grasping onto your chin with clawed hands and forcing you to face him. He ran his rough tongue over your lips, biting down suddenly and harshly. You yowled as he sunk his sharp canines into your lip, piercing your skin. You tasted iron as blood pooled into your mouth. He laughed heartily. 

You attempted to push him away as he pounced onto you. As you hit the ground, you felt your wrists become bound. You looked up, seeing that the roots of the nearest tree had enveloped your limbs and forced you down. 

"Chaos Magic, darling. Only someone truly mad could use it." He sat up on you, inspecting you carefully, as an artist admiress the blankness of the canvas before putting on his work of art. You extremely disliked the sick smile that grew as his contemplation turned to decision. He took a singular claw, using it to rip right through your top. You gasped as your body was exposed to the cold air. You whined, looking up at Strade with horrified anticipation. 

He gently touched your cheek, stroking your cheekbone with his thumb. "Don't worry, Liebling. I'll be sure to be gently!"

You whined, trying to shy away from his touch. "Please don't... don't..." You struggled to force out the words begging him not to use you, or rape you, but you couldn't find the words. You supposed he could do whatever he wanted to you at this point. 

"Fuck you? Oh no! you are too delicate for that." He chuckled, scratching quickly against your cheekbone and leaving a shallow bloody mark. "At least for now. I want to use you in a different way!"

You didn't like that prospect much better, but it didn't take long for you to realize what he meant. You felt yourself involuntarily scream as he began to carve into you with his animal claws, cutting deeply and without mercy. He didn't seem to be scratching into you anything in particular at first, only marking your sides, arms and legs with various scratches until you were woozy from the torture. He played with some of the cuts, digging the tips of his fingers and hooking his claws into them, tearing the flesh. You begged and cried as he did so. He ignored you, only enjoying his twisted desires more. He licked the wounds, tasting your blood and savoring the metallic sweetness of it. 

He seemed to eventually get bored, sighing and smirking as you huffed and shaked, hiccuping softly. He gently bit your neck, letting off a soft feline purr. "I think i quite like you, liebling." He gently ran his hand over your chest, purposeful not to leave marks this time. "Why don't you stay here and be mine?"

"Do I have a choice?" You had tried to be venomous with your words, but it failed between sobs. You sounded like a kicked puppy. 

"Well, not really." He hummed. "How about this..."

He sat back up, raising his claws to your chest and began to cut again. You couldn't even scream this time, only whine in protest. He cut deliberately and carefully, until his name was completely carved into you. You moaned from pain, begging for this nightmare to be over. 

"Now I'm with you always." He purred, curling up like a cat against your still tied up frame. "I'll be sure to visit you often in your dreams."

You felt yourself perk up, involuntary smile growing on your lips. "So...This is a dream? None of this is real?" 

"That second part is up for debate. You're about to be late for calculus, however."

You jolted up with a cry, looking around the courtyard as students milled o their classes. You felt at the soft, grassy ground, smiling and sighing softly. You had simply fallen asleep during passing period. You jumped up, leaving your bag as you ran to the lavatory to inspect yourself. Besides a soft sweat and red eyes, you looked completely normal. You began to walk back to class, but paused, walking back to the mirror. Sure that no one was there, you slowly unbuttoned your shirt to check one last thing.

And sure enough, still bloody, scarred letters on your chest spelt 'Strade'.


End file.
